


Finding An Escape

by reinadefuego



Series: gen_drabble [6]
Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Community: gen_drabble, Drabble, Drug Use, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: He puts the 'crank' in Crankenstein.Written for challenge 006 - "scratch" at gen_drabble.
Series: gen_drabble [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675963
Kudos: 3





	Finding An Escape

He fixes the line with his library card then leans down, snorting it in one go. The meth hits Gunnar instantly, his pupils blow wide, and the chemical high sweeps him up like a wave.

It's an itch he can't scratch enough, the need to be anywhere but in his head; the desire to escape reality and the bullshit that comes with it. As long as he's got a baggie in his pocket, he's good.

"Gunnar!" Barney thumps the bathroom door with his fist. "Hurry it up, we're leaving!"

And here comes reality. Jensen quickly cleans up then shouts, "Coming!"


End file.
